Luces, camaras y ACCION!
by Mazoku Sisters
Summary: Una cadena de televisión, Naruto y Yuka trabajan en ella y allí se desarrollará una de las más liantes historias pesimo summary que quereis que diga? Hoy es mi primer dia ó.ò
1. Capitulo 1

_Hola!! Aquí presento un nuevo fic escrito por una de las Mazoku Sisters, DarkYokisa o para los que conozcais el otro fic, Yuka. Este fic no esta relacionado con el mundo de los ninjas, pero aun así los personages serán algunos de Naruto, los demás serán creación mia claro. Bueno aquí os dejo con el primer capitulo de el fic titulado:  
_

_**Luces, cámaras y ACCIÓN**_

Nuevo empleo, nuevas oportunidades, nuevos enemigos

_Se apreciaba la imagen de un chico subido a el escenario, que comparado con la multitud que adoraba el nombre del cantante, resultaba insignificante. Todos los presentes, en su malloria chicas, se lanzaban contra el escenario con la esperanza de poder alcanzar a aquel que tanto ansiaban. Este, de vez en cundo se agachaba sin dejar de cantar y rozaba con la palma de la mano a alguna afortunada, que después de quedar en estado extasiado, era acribillada por las miradas de las fans. Y por fin el concierto se acabó y el dueño de aquel momento dejó de cantar, para decir:  
-¿¡Como estas, Konoha?!_

_Pregunta que fue respondida por el coro de fans que gritaron su nombre como una profecia salvadora:  
-¡¡¡¡¡SASUKE!!!!!!_

_En ese momento se produjo un cambio de canal que mostró el anuncio de un coche_

-Que mal me cae el Uchiha ese.- dijo una chica de pelo corto rojo y ojos de un color magenta, que sujetaba el mando haciendo zapping.

-Trabajar en televison da para mucho e? – dijo un rubio, de ojos azules, que tenia tres marcas a cada lado de la cara.- Conoces a todos los cantantes, actores y modelos de la temporada y casi todos te caen mal. No será cosa tuya, Yuka?

-No, lo que pasa es que ellos són unos creidos todos, que se creen superiores y si no són unos amargaos que se meterieron ese mundo para olvidar algun desengaño amoroso y que, con mucha suerte, consiguieron algo. No es cosa mia, Naruto – contestó la aludida.

-Pero todo el mundo tiene algo bueno-ttebayo w.

-AI!! Pero que mono que eres!! Si es que no se porque no te violó teniedote a huevo como te tengo.- digo abrazandolo.

-Por que eres lesbiana.

- Y dale, que no soy lesbiana, que soy bisexual

-Pero te molan las tias no? Pues ya esta – dijo Naruto mientras Yuka lo soltaba.

-No solo las chicas. Ni solo los chicos. La gente tiene que elegir entre comer carne o pescado, bien, pues yo no, jajaja – dijo con un tono de orgullo en la voz.

-Y que es que? Quiero decir- dijo al ver la cara de empanadilla con patas que habia puesto Yuka ( hacia tiempo que no usaba esta expresion XD)- que si los hombres son carne o son pescado y lo mismo con las mujeres.

-Que mas dará?- dijo Yuka poniendo una expresión indescifrable y encogiendose de hombros- Por cierto- dijo caambienado de tema- que tal vas cone so de encontrar trabajo?

- Fatal, no me contratan ni en ningún lado y como no me dejas aceptar trabajo en ningun bar ni por estilo, pues peor

-No me combiene que violen a mi comparo de piso, ademas- dijo apollando la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano – creo que tengo algo perfecto para ti.

-Asi? De que se trata?

-Pues veras, podrias trabajar conmigo en la tele.

-Como? Te refieres a trabajar de camara como tu? No se… no creo servir para eso…

- No, pedazo de lanzado, de camara no hay ninguna vacante, pero la hay de "chico de los recados"

-Chico… de los recados…?

-Exacto, te encargarias de las fotocopias, de los cafes y almuerzos, de la comida de los que no pudiesen parar a ir a comer a algun lado, podrias ayudar a las de maquillage, vestidores y demás a llevar las cosas y eso en general. De todo un poco y de nada en concreto. Y ademas, al anterior no le oí quejarse por el sueldo.

-Y entonces? Por que se fue?

- Creo que pilló un trauma o algo así, era un tio muy majo, pero no estaba preparado para ese puesto, demasiada presión detodos lados

- Ah…- dijo Naruto poniendo cara de asustado.

- Pero tu no te preocupes!! Si te cogen entraras con parte de mi enchufe, y no les conviene perder un camara en temporada alta. Además, siempre puedo decir que en la competencia seguro que estarian dispuestos a recibir a un camara y a un "chico de los recados" con los brazos abiertos

-Yuka, eres malvada

-Gracias jeje

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Así que…-dijo Tsunade mirando el curriculum del chico- dices que lo recomiendas para el puesto de "chico de los recados"…

- Así es, Tsunade-sama- dijo Yuka- Naruto es un chico muy servicial, y ha dado la casualidad de que actualmente estaba sin trabajo.

-Ahh… y como es eso?- dijo Tsunae mirando a Naruto que cambiaba el peso de pierna, nervioso.

-Pues…-_me despidieron… _estubo a punto de decir Naruto.

-Trabajaba en un lugar pero se marchó por que pensaba que merecia un sitio en el que le pagasen más.- dijo Yuka casi imediatamente.

- Ya veo. Bueno, supongo que no hay ningún inconveniente, bueno pues- dijo incorporandose de su despacho y alargado la mano hacia Naruto- Bienbenido a bordo, Yuka, supongo que te ocuparas tu de enseñarle lo que tiene que hacer, no?

-Hai!!

Ya saliendo del despacho de Tsunade, Naruto pregunto:

- Y que tengo que hacer?

-Ya te lo dije, mañana cuando me venga yo para aquí te vienes conmigo, luego yo tendré que poneme con lo mio así que tendras que apañartelas solo.

-Pero no a dicho tu jefa, esto… Tsunade, que me enseñases lo que tengo que hacer?

- Lo que tienes que hacer te lo dira la gente, serán cosas sencillas tranquilo. Quedate hoy para ver como funciona esto y ya mañna te pones, ok?

-Ok.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Entramos en cinco segundos!! Cuatro!! Tres!!...-sonó una musika de telediario de fondo

-Hola, buenas tardes y bienbenidos una vez más al telediario de las tres…

Naruto miraba con curiosidad los movimientos realizados por los camaras, ni un solo movimiento inútil y todos los que hiciesen falta si eran necesarios. Atentos a la conversación de los presentadores sabiendo a quien enfocar en todo momento. Naruto realmente alucinaba. Una hora después acabó el telediario. Yuka y los otros dos camaras se separaron por fin de el aprato al que parecian haber estado fusionados. Yuka suspiró y se acercó a Naruto. Se sentó en el asiento de al lado y se desperezó.

-Siento no haber podido hacer nada contigo pero es que en los telediarios no hay intermedios- suspiró de nuevo, parecia agotada- Se que no lo creerás pero es realmente cansado…

-Si lo parece – Yuka se giró hacia el- He visto que os habeis pasdo toda la ora con los musculos en tensión, relajandoos solo ligeramente cuando ponian los reportages y no lo haciais hasta que se veia que todo iba bien por si fallase algo. Sois realmente impresionantes, sin gente como vosotros la tele no seria lo mismo, y eso que la gente solo piensa en los actores o los presentadores…

-Ah… bueno… gracias…-Yuka se sonrojó ligeramente-…pero bueno, es mi trabajo!! Y si me pagan por pasar una Hora en tensión tendré que hacerlo? O no? – dijo esvozando una sonrisa.- ademas, ahora estaras tu aquí para apoyarme!!

-Claro!!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Otro dia más y el trabajo cumplido- dijo Yuka bostezando tirada sobre la mesa.

-Yuka, eso…todo lo que haceis allí… desde lo que me has enseñado donde se hacen los diseños graficos… hasta los de maquillage o vestuario, parce todo muy difícil, de verdad crees que yo podré ayudaros…?

-Pues claro!! Aver quien es el listo que trabaja en ayunas o dormido!! Tu crees que las de maquillage podrna trabajar si resulta que no pueden hacer nada por que los que tenian que maquillar estan en vestuario por que no hay nadie que haya traido los carros de la ropa? Tu crees que el de diseño grafico va a saber por iniciativa propia como se llama al que le tiene que poner el cartel con el nombre? Ese es tu trabajo, Naruto, si fallas tú, caemos todos, por que en televison cada uno tiene un papel fijo y si por ejemplo yo tubiese que substituir al presentador de telediario, abria una camara inutilizada, cosa que puede ser un fallo muy grande, que hariamos, pondríamos al de graficos en la camara? Y quien pondría el nombre? No podemos fallar, entiendes, por eso a veces en televisión salen esos carteles de "se ruega esperar". Por que algo ha fallado y se tiene que revisar todo. Entiendes? Teniendo un soporte, por pequeño que sea, las cosas salen mejor.

Naruto se la habia quedado mirando con los ojos muy abiertos  
-Como falle algo por mi culpa me dará algo…

-Si falla algo por tu culpa se pondrá el cartel y punto, y procurarás que no vuelva ha pasar por que sino te acabaran despidiendo y yo no podre hacer nada.

Naruto habia bajado la mirada y la habia perdido en algun punto del suelo, pero entonces Yuka le puso la mano en el hombro:  
- Pero como eso no va a pasar, no habrá ningún problema - le sonrió, el le devolvió la sonrisa- ademas, cuando tendrias que fallar sera durante los primeros dias, y como estaré yo para ayudarte no dejaré que te equivoques, ok?

-OK!!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Hola a todo el mundooooo!!

- Yuka, te estan esperando, tenemos que empezar la emisión ya

-VOY!! Naruto tu quedate por aquí y no te preocupes que reseguida te darán trabajo – dijo alejandose- ADIOS!!

-…-Naruto miró para todos lados- me he quedao solo… -pero entonces una sombra se acercó sigilosa por su espalda, desplazandose ágilmente y estiro la mano hacia su objetivo, que no tardó en alcanzar. Naruto se puso tenso de golpe y estubo a punto de gritar, se giró y vió a un chico de unos veinte años que le sonreia amablemente:  
- Tu eres el nuevo de los recados no? -

-Eh…si.

- Menos mal que te encuentro, necesitamos que nos heches una mano en escenografia, te importa?

-eh? No, no claro!!

-Por cierto, te llamas?  
-Naruto.

- Un placer, yo soy Deruy. Bueno vamos?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Naruto!! Puedes traernos un café solo, un cortado, dos con leche y un capuchino?

-Donde esta el chico de los recados?! En vestuario necesitamos un cable!!

-Que piensas de este diseño de logo? Si, muy soso, ya lo habia pensado, gracias!!

- Que pasa con la ropa del vestuario?!

-En maquillage se nos a acabado la laca!! Que alguien traiga del almacen!!

- Aun no han colocado el fondo de la publicidad?!

-Estoy al borde de un ataque de nervios!! Que alguien me traiga una aspirina!! 

- Que pasa con los cafes?!

-AAAHHH!! QUE ALGUEIN TRAIGA UNA FREGONA!! SE HA DERRAMADO UN BOTE DE PINTURA!!

-Y LA ROPA!!

-Y LA LACA?! AUN NO LA HAN TRAIDO?! QUE TRAIGAN TAMBIEN COLORETE!!

- QUE PASA CON LA PUBLICIDAD?!

-Y MI ASPIRINA!!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Me va ha dar un ataque!! – se quejaba Naruto.

-jaja!! Empezando fuerte e? Pues has tenido suerte de tener pausa para comer, habrá dias que ni eso.-reia Yuka a su lado.

- Ademas parece que ha sido un dia ajetreado…

-Un dia ajetreado? Estas de broma? Este es uno de los dias mas normales que te vas a encontrar

-Como?!...- dijo Naruto preocupado.

-Que esto no es nada, y ademas esta tarde va a ser peor por que dan el programa **"You and you adolescent star"** y hay de invitado especial… AH!!!!

-QUE?!

-No me acordaba!! Hoy viene el Uchiha de invitado especial al programa!!

-Uchiha? Sasuke? El que te cae tan mal?  
-El mismo… me cago en todo…ya lo veo con sus exigencias…

-Bah, no será tan borde

-Borde es poco…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Se abieron las puertas de la antena y entro un chico de pelo y ojos negros como el carbón, que vestia una camisa de manga corta negra y unos pantalones blancos. Detrás de el llegaba un peligrís que llebaba una camisa azul claro y tejanos. Nada más aparecere esas dos figuras en el estudio, todas las mujeres se volvieron como locas, se acercaban como podian y saludaban intentando parecer tranquilas, cosa que les costaba mucho esfuerzo, pero el centro de sus miradas, Sasuke Uchiha, las ignoraba como aquel ignora a los molestos insectos del campo.

-Kakashi- dijo entonces.

-Que quieres, Sasuke?

-Di que preparen una buena vestimenta y avisa a maquillage y peluquería de que voy.

-Eso esta echo- dijo saliendo estudio adentro, prácticamente desapareciendo.

Sasuke siguió andando solo hasta que llegó al plató. Echó una mirada circular. Los escenografos daban los ultimos detalles, movian muebles de sitio y colocaban focos y muebles, también colocaban los asientos donde minutos después se acomodarian decenas de fans del programa y tambien del muchacho. Los camaras etsbasn ya en sus puestos, en los railes de sus correspondientes aparatos. Entonces siguió abanzando y de repente algo se le echó encima.

-Lo sieto!! – era un chico de pelo rubio, y ojos azules.- tenia prisa y no miraba por donde iba y…AH!- dijo cuando le reconoció, Sasuke lo miraba sin emoción- Sasuke Uchiha!!

-Ese soy yo- se limitó a contestar.

-Lo siento!! No volverá a pasar!! Ahora si me disculpa tengo trabajo…

Sasuke no contestó, pero se lo quedó mirando fijamente, Naruto sintió un escalofrio y se marxó.

-Vaya con el chico de los regados – dijo, y entonces sus labios formaron una sonrisa lujuriosa.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-KIA!!!!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!- gritaban las fans del público como perras en celo.

-Hola!! Buenas tardes a todos los que mirais nuestro programa!! Estamos aquí una vez más en: **"You and you adolescent star" **Y hoy de invitado especial tenemos a la nueva superestrella que esta barriendo masas!! Uchiha Sasuke!!

-GIAAAAAAA!! SASUKE-KUN!! KEREMOS UN HIJO TUYO!!!

Sasuke sonrió y saludo a todos los presentes:

-Hola a todas y gracias por venir a verme.

_-Mira que llega a ser falso!!-dijo Yuka por el micro que le comunicaba con los otros camaras._

_-Estoy de acuerdo-asisntió uno._

_-Si antes poco a armado un buen escandalo por que las de vestuario le habian elegido una ropa "muy vista" y las de peluqueria y maquillage le habian puesto un color que no realzaba sus "preciosos" ojos-corraboró el otro._

-Bien, Sasuke-kun, empezaremos la entrevista si no es una molestia.

-Molestia ninguna, al contrario, haria lo que fuera por todas y cada una de mis fans- el público femenino coreó esta frase con vitores y peticiones de matrimonio.

-Todas las preguntas que te hagamos són peticiones de fans, así que si quieres hacerlas felices, respondelas todas

-Por supuesto.

-Veamos, aquí una de Kaeru Mera que dice: "con cuantos años perdiste la virginidad?"

-jaja, vaya que chica más lanzada, bueno pues diré que fue con 14 años, en una fiesta de cumpleaños de un conocido.

-_Mentira!! Si no tiene amigos como la iba a perder allí?! Este lo que pasa es que desde que es enano no es más zorrón por que no puede!!_

-Vaya, vaya, con Sasuke-kun, bueno, continuemos, esta es de Eris Roru: "Entre tu hermano Itachi y tú hay algo más que amor fraternal?"

_-JA!Te han pillado! Haber que respondes a eso!!_

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Sasuke sin perder la sonrisa- yo quiero mucho a mi hermano Itachi, pero jamas hariamos nada.

Las fans volvieron a corear su nombre, pero entre el publico se olleron algunas voces desilusionadas.

-Bueno, preparate para la proxima pregunta: …!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

El programa había acabado y todas las fans se habian marchado, unicamente quedaban en plató los escenagrafos que desmontaban el decorado y los camaras. Entonces Kakashi salió de la nada y se dirigió a Sasuke:  
-Nos vamos?

-Supongo que no he tenido que decirte que llamases a Itachi para desmentir que haya dicho que le quiero, no?

-Por supuesto que no, pero nos vamos?

-Tu marchate yo me quedo un momento.

Kakashi enarcó una ceja y se fue. Entonces Sasuke se marchó del plató y se deslizó por los pasillos de la antena. No mucho después encontró lo que buscaba, un chico rubio de ojos azules, se acercó sigilosamente y cuando el chico iba a girarse lo agarró bruscamente de las muñecas y lo empujó contra una pared.

-Na…nani?- puedo decir el rubio.

-Tu eres el chico de los recados- más que una pregunta era una afirmación- Ya que estamos aquí, que te parece si me haces un recado a mí?- dijo con voz sensual.

Y acto seguido sus manos atacaron la ropa del rubio y sus labios le robaron el aire.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_Bueeeeenoooooooo,que os ha parecido? Me lo he currao y ha salido más largo de lo previsto, pero igualmente me esta gustando. Espero opiniones que me digan que pensais del fic. Si quereis aportar ideas no os corteis, que esta idea se me ha ocurrido recien hoy y no estoy muy segura de cómo la sacaré adelante, Bueno eso es todo. Hasta la proxima._


	2. Capitulo 2

_OLAAAA!! Ya toi akí otra vez, me habíais echado de menos?! Claro que si!! XD Bueno, aquí me presento yo con este capitulo del fic: "Luces, cámaras y ACCION" En este capitulo pasarán cosas, cosas que no puedo decir por q si no os jodo la historia XD Y que ha pasado con mis reviews?! Por que no me dejáis?! Que vergüenza!! No deberia poder leer la hitoria aquel q no fuese a dejar review!! Vaaa!! Que los espero con ansía!! Y ahora… a leer!!_

Abusos, secretos y amenazas

_Tu eres el chico de los recados- más que una pregunta era una afirmación- Ya que estamos aquí, que te parece si me haces un recado a mí?- dijo con voz sensual._

_Y acto seguido sus manos atacaron la ropa del rubio y sus labios le robaron el aire._

Naruto se debatía por escapar de los brazos del Uchiha que lo despojaban de su ropa con brusquedad y rudeza, y mientras tanto su legua exploraba cualquier rincon de su boca. Reseguida consiguió arrancarle la camiseta y sus manos se dirigieron a su pantalón. Naruto seguía intentando apartar a Sasuke pero todos los esfuerzos eran vanos. El Uchiha se disponía a acabar ya con el pantalón de Naruto cuando algo lo agarró del hombro y con un fuerte apretón, que izo que el Uchiha no pudiese reprimir un gemido de dolor, le obligó a girarse mientras que otro puño le propinaba un golpe. Sasuke se apartó como pudo del lugar donde se encontraba su atacante y se dio cuenta de que le sangraba el labio inferior.

-Qué coño te crees que estas haciendo?!- gritó enfurecido.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, no te parece?!-Sasuke levantó la cara para fijar su mirada en una chica de pelo rojo y ojos magentas, que lo miraba desafiante.

-Yu…Yuka…-pudo decir Naruto, aun sin salir de su desconcierto.

-Tú…¿¡Sabes que puedo denunciarte por esto y mandarte a la cárcel?!- gritó de nuevo Sasuke.

-¿Y sabes tu que nosotros te podemos denunciar por intento de violación, mandarte a la cárcel, acabar con tu carrera y embolsarnos todo tu dinero hasta dejarte la cuenta bancaria en los nueceros más rojos que se hayan visto nunca?- dijo Yuka que seguía mirando fijamente al Uchiha sin mostrar un apendiz de expresión en su rostro y sin alzar la voz ni siquiera.- Creo que no te conviene que la gente sepa lo que ha pasado aquí, y si no te vas ahora mismo me ocuparé personalmente de que no puedas ni dormir.

-Ugh…-Sasuke se levantó del suelo y se puso de pie y se giró para marcharse- maldita zorra…

-Para mi desgracia nunca tendré el placer de serlo tanto como tú, Uchiha- contestó Yuka, dando la última palabra mientras Sasuke se alejaba.

Naruto seguia perplejo, se dejó caer al suelo, y apoyándose en la pared, se sentó.

-Que…¿Qué ha pasado…?-le costó pronunciar la frase, ya que tenía la garganta seca.

-Naruto, perdona, ha sido culpa mía- dijo Yuka, sentándose a su lado- se me olvidó comentarte este tipo de cosas. Recuerdas que te dije que el último recadero se marchó por que no podía soportar tanta presión- Naruto asintió lentamente y Yuka esbozó una macabra sonrisa mientras se giraba hacia su amigo- Pues podría decirse que esa presión se centraba más que nada encima suyo y en su interior.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, significaba aquello que, el Uchiha… había querido… Sintió miedo de repente y se puso pálido.

-Vamos, a hablar con Tsunade, vamos a ponerle una denuncia a ese hijo de puta, y siendo en el misma televisión donde ha pasado, ganaremos puntos a favor, ese Uchiha se va a cagar…-se había levantado y se iba a poner en camino, pero Naruto la sujetó por la muñeca- nani?

-No…Espera…No se lo digas a nadie…

-¡¿Como?!

-No quiero… que nadie se entere…

-Pero Naruto!! Tenemos que ponerle una denuncia!!

-Pero…

-¿¡Que habría pasado si yo no hubiese llegado ha tiempo?! ¡No habría dudado lo más mínimo para taladrarte más que a un colador! ¡Y podría intentarlo de nuevo, y si no el, otro! ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes?!

Naruto había bajado la cabeza y el flequillo le tapaba los ojos. Yuka se sintió culpable por haberle gritado, pero reseguida se repuso y le agarró la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Venga, vamos- pero Naruto la seguia sujetando de la muñeca.

-No, no se lo digas a nadie.- Yuka suspiró.

-No me vas ha dejar hacer nada, verdad?- Naruto no respondió pero Yuka supo que iba a ser así.-Anda, vamonos a casa.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Otro día más y el trabajo echo y sin embargo…-Yuka miraba el techo con una expresión de enorme culpabilidad en el rostro- cada vez que pienso en la de millones que nos podríamos haber embolsado con la denuncia… nos habríamos exo ricos… Si es que soy una desgraciada!! Pocas oportunidades veces se te presenta una oportunidad como esta, por no decir una, y voy yo y la desperdicio!!

-Por lo menos no te pesará la conciencia- decía Naruto mirándola con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Mi conciencia? ¿¡Mi conciencia?! ¡¡Mi conciencia no me deja de dar por culo acusándome por no haber hecho lo que supondría una inversión bancaria de las que asustan!! Me cago en el puto compañerismo!!

-Tanto significa para ti ese dinero? n.nU

-Mi oportunidad de ser millonaria se esfuma…cada vez esta más lejos T.T…-dijo Yuka echándose sobre la mesa y acabando con la escased del mundo gracias a las cascadas que le salian de los ojos.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Que rica esta la comida cuando la preparas tu, Deruy, has pensado en dedicarte a esto??- Dijo Yuka atacando la comida preparada por el nombrado.

-Yuka tiene razón, esto esta muy bueno- corroboro Naruto.

-Gracias, pero no es lo mió la cocina- Yuka y Naruto se lo quedaron mirando a lo O.O- quiero decir que, estoy mejor aquí de escenográfo y ayudante en gráficos n.nU.- Deruy borró la sonrisa para poner una cara realmente seria- No os e traído a comer por que sí.

-Corre Naruto!! Nos quiere cobrar!!- dijo Yuka poniéndose de pie de un salto y cogiendo a Naruto de un brazo.

-Que no es eso!!- dijo Deruy agarrando a Yuka por la manga.

-No…no nos vas a cobrar…?- Deruy negó con la cabeza- Vale, me quedo n.n

-Yuka, como puedes ser así? u.uU?

-Así como? o.o Te estas metiendo conmigo, chaval?!

-NO!! Solo decía que eres una interesada!!

-A, bueno, eso si- Deruy suspiró.

-Yo quería preguntaros si ha pasado algo

-Algo como que?- Intervino Naruto.

-Algo relacionado con el Uchiha- Yuka se crispo imperceptiblemente.

-Por que tendría que haber pasado nada con ese?- Pregunto intentando no inmutarse.

-Por que estas muy rara, has pasado mucho de el reportaje que hicimos ayer sobre el, y como ultimo y mas importante, no has mentado todos los insultos que aparecen en el diccionario y otros mas cuando lo e mentado.

-Y que pasa? No puedo pasar de lo que haga eso?

-No, no puedes, eres incapaz completamente, te conozco desde hace mucho, Yuka, y a ti Naruto –dijo girándose hacia el- no te conozco en absoluto, pero, o bien ayer te habías tomado algo que te hacia parecer súper feliz o bien hoy estas espeso y distraído.

-Joder, Deruy, como puedes ser tan sagaz con esas cosas?- dijo Yuka pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Yuka…-dijo Naruto intentando recordarle que le había pedido que no se lo digiere a nadie

-No puedo evitarlo, supongo, Naruto, no hace falta que la mires así, si no queréis contármelo no pasa nada estáis en vuestro derecho, pero tendréis que contárselo a alguien por que calarse las cosas no es bueno, os lo puedo asegurar- Naruto se sorprendió cuando Deruy captó su mirada hacia Yuka.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero no soy yo quien tiene que decidir eso, no Naruto?- dijo Yuka entonces.

-Yo…prefiero olvidarlo…-dijo Naruto indeciso-

Deruy suspiró, se levanto y se marcho con un "En fin, tu mismo"

-Naruto, vale si no se lo quieres contar a nadie, vale que le vayas a poner una denuncia, pero te aseguro que lo que no vas a poder hacer va a ser olvidarlo.

-Yuka…

-Me voy, ocúpate tu de recoger, yo tengo que continuar con mi trabajo, ten cuidado tu con el tuyo- dijo sin girarse a mirarlo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Cuando Yuka se dirigía al plató, divisó dos figuras, una de las cuales le resultaba desagradablemente familiar. Intentó volver sobre sus pasos y permanecer lo más alejada de él todo lo que le fuese posible, que finalmente resultó ser nada.

-Hola, puta.

-Uchiha- dijo ella como si aquella palabra fuese el peor de los insultos, se giró para mirarlo desafiadoramente- ¿Se puede saber que haces tu aquí? No esperaba tener noticias tuyas tan pronto – continuó enarcando una ceja y poniendo una pose orgullosa.

-Lo que yo haga aquí no es de tu incumbencia, puta, y además…-se acercó a ella más de lo que habría querido- es a mí a quien me extraña no haber recibido noticias tuyas – le susurro a la oreja- tal vez te lo hayas pensado mejor, supongo que sabrás que si yo caigo por tu culpa, haré todo lo que este en mi mano para que caigas conmigo, empezando tal vez por el despido de la cadena y siguiendo por evitar que te cojan en cualquier otro sitio. Que te parece?

-Que lo tienes bastante chungo – contestó poniéndose una mano en la cintura y esbozando una sonrisa malévola- si te piensas que por no ser famosa no tengo contactos vas equivocado, de hecho precisamente por ser cámara tengo amigos y compañeros, muchos de los cuales con tanto peso como tu o más –remarcó- que estarían dispuestos a mover todos los hilos que hiciesen falta para que yo volviese al mundillo, además, se de algunos que me pagarían lo que les pidiese para trabajar exclusivamente con ellos- su sonrisa se ensanchó- quieres probar suerte, Uchiha? Piensa que después de _hacer todo lo que esta en tu mano_ para que yo caiga contigo, vuelvo a llegar aquí habrá sido un gran esfuerzo inútil –ya se disponía a irse, cuando pareció recordar algo y se volvió de nuevo hacia el Uchiha, se acercó, y le puso la palma de la mano en una de las mejillas- A, y otra cosa, como vuelvas a acercarte a Naruto, te reventaré la cabeza, y eso si me pillas de buen humor y me quedo corta –esbozó una preciosa sonrisa inocente y prosiguió- Entiendes, Sasuke-kun? – y entonces, sí se fue.

-Ahora se por que te negaste a decirme que te había pasado- dijo Kakashi, llegando por detrás de el- haber si adivino, te dio el calentón con el tal Naruto, pero la "_Puta" _te cortó el royo y poco más y te parte la cara, debió amenizarte con contarlo a los medios o algo así y como no lo ha hecho has creído que la habías doblegado y al intentar recordárselo, te ha marcado un punto. Me he equivocado en algo? n.\\ - Sasuke no respondió, seguia con la mirada clavada por donde se había marchado Yuka- Me tomaré eso como un no. Como te conozco.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Yuka recorría el pasillo que la alejaba del plató en silencio hasta que al girar una esquina, miró en todas direcciones y ya no se aguantó más.

-Muajaja!! Chupate esa Uchiha!!! JAJAJA!! Que cara ha puesto!! Ojala hubiese llevado una cámara de fotos encima, eso era para inmortalizarlo!! Vaya que sí!! Ui… esto de ir con Naruto me está afectando… se me ha pegado su coletilla -(NA: Véase "Dattebayo")- Si es que soy la ostia!! La ostia!! Yuka uno, el Uchiha cero!! – mientras Yuka se montaba su escenita de felicidad por victoria, una presencia silenciosa se acercó a ella por detrás y la agarró por un hombro. Yuka se tenso de arriba abajo y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta se había girado hacia la presencia y estaba punto de meterle un puñetazo de los de mírame y no me menees, a lo que la presencia respondió con un chillido.

-YUKA!! Que soy yo!!

-Eh?- yuka se lo quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos- De…Deruy… Joder, que susto me has dado ¿¡No podrías ser un poco menos silencioso?!

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo…me sale solo… y oye…que es eso- dijo señalando todo el decorado con globos de fiesta, un marcador en el q ponía "Yuka: 1 Uchiha:0", todo era multicolor y donde unos chibis muy monos correteaban felices- ha…ha pasado algo bueno? – la sonrisa de Yuka se ensancho de tal manera que no tardo en convertirse en aquella risa maliciosa que ponía Yuka y Deruy tuvo miedo de ella…otra vez…

-¿¿Qué si ha pasado algo bueno?? ¡¡Bueno es poco!! Tendrías que haber visto la cara del Uchiha!! Que cara!! Haber si ahora el muy listo se va a creer el todopoderoso, pues hay estoy yo para bajarle los humos!! A ostias si hace falta!! Y sabes que?! Si te digo la verdad tengo ganas de que contraataque por que le tengo unas ganas…- dijo Yuka crujiéndose los nudillos.

-Va…vale… me he perdió… que vas a correr al Uchiha ha ostias por que?

-Si hombre!! Por eso de que…ah!!- soltó Yuka, acercándose de que no se lo podía decir a nadie- pues…e…eso…eso es…Eso es se**♥****cre****♥****to!!**

**-Tiene que ver con lo de Naruto no?**

**-Jo…joder Deruy, eres un hacha…**

-No lo puedo evitar, pero bueno, parece que le has dicho algo al Uchiha que te ha puesto contenta así que yo me alegro por ti.

-De…Deruy- Yuka lo miraba con los ojos llorosos- Eres una persona maravillosa! Te kiero!! Mucho mucho!!-dijo Yuka saltando encima suyo y colgándosele del cuello.

-Ya, ya… venga, yo también te quiero…ala, ala…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto se dirigía al plató donde seguramente le darían algo que hacer, estaba confuso, no sabia que pensar, no quería contárselo a nadie pero por otro lado necesitaba hacerlo y en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de Yuka "…te aseguro que lo que no vas a poder hacer va a ser olvidarlo…" , Naruto iba distraído y no se dio cuenta de que una persona corría hacia el, y el golpe fue inminente.

-AU!!- dijo Naruto poniéndose la mano en la cabeza.

-Naruto!! – levantó la cabeza y vio que se había dao el ostión contra Yuka- Que haces por aquí?? Ha donde vas??- se la veía raramente feliz…

-Pues iba hacia el plató a ver si alguien necesitaba algo…

-Al plato? Ui, quita, esta todo listo ya, y yo de ti no me acercaba por que van a empezar a rodar "La Hora peke con SonSon" y si te pillan por medio te obligaran a salir de extra disfrazado de algo

-A… pues mejor no…Ola Deruy- dijo percatándose de que el había estado allí to el rato.

-Yo tengo que ir a grabar pero seguro que Deruy te puede colgar algo que no necesites acercarte al plató, no Deruy?

-Claro n.n

-Pues ala!! Yo me voy!! Os veo luego!! –Gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Deruy suspiró y se giro hacia Naruto sonriendo y se lo llevo a maquillaje y peluquería para ver si podía ayudar en algo, pero al final se tubo que ir con Deruy a ayudar a poner el decorado en el plató ya que en peluquería estaban todos ocupados y no pudieron darles nada que no fuese de especialista.

Cuando llegaron al plató Deruy se paró de golpe, y se giro con movimiento robotizado hasta el otro extremo del plató, en el que puedo divisar a Yuka que lo miraba con cara de lanzarse encima suyo para degollarlo en cualquier momento mientras mordía un cable. Deruy junto las manos y articulo un sigiloso "Lo siento".

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

Yami-Emo: Que brasas me das con que Sasuke sea emo coñe!! Que no!! Y lo de la escritura informal…me estoy cansando de girar tanto a la gente "giro…se giro…se dio la vuelta…" que pesadez… Y eso de SasuNaru…jeje se siente, te queda aun un par de cap. pero nadie dice que no vaya a haber :P El chico de los recados, que bueno, pero más bueno es cuando salto yo "bueno aquí sacaba la contestación al review" XD

Sayui: Sayui, mi querida Sayui (por que eres una tia no? XD) gracias por dejar review!! Si por la gente fuese me pudría yo sin un solo comentario…y lo de que si Naruto se hará bi ya te digo de entrada que …eso es un secreto XD ( También depende de lo que tú quieras :D sigue dando tu opinión por favor)

Elsi cool: Como no!! Mi elsilla!! Ya faltabas XD!! Muy fuerte? Si lo he escrito yo en normal XD Y no podía poner a la Yuka del todo protagonista pero bueno, parece que en este cap se resiste a no tener un trozo importante XD

La PrinCeSiiTa KauLiTzZLiD...: Lidia, pero mira que eres mentirosa, fuiste tu la que dijo de dejar coment, a mí un coment de una persona que no se lo ha leido no me interesa… y que me digas que quieres a la Ran… eso sobra…

_Se acabó!! Otro capitulo más de este fic tan liante!! Personalmente a mí me encanta XD!! Cada uno con sus salidas XD!! Yuka!! Machaca al Uchiha hasta hacerlo polvo!! Naruto, date un pco más de brillo hombre!! Deruy…pa ser un secundario tela contigo e XD_


	3. Capitulo 3

_Ola una vez más!! Como estais todos?! Me alegro!! XD Agradecimientos especiales a matakishi-chan, __Sayui__ y a elsi cool. Que majos vosotros que dejais reviews!! Creo que hice bien en amenazar XD quiza vuelva ha hacerlo…MUAJAJA!! Buenos dejo que leais, pero antes un aclarameinto especial a Sayui: Se llama Yuka, con "K" de Kilo, no Yura. Bueno eso es todo!! Ahora si!! Sin más interrupciones…Luces, camaras y acción capitulo 3!!_

Independencia, amor y las pequeñas mentiras

_Cuando llegaron al plató Deruy se paró de golpe, y se giro con movimiento robotizado hasta el otro extremo del plató, en el que puedo divisar a Yuka que lo miraba con cara de lanzarse encima suyo para degollarlo en cualquier momento mientras mordía un cable. Deruy junto las manos y articulo un sigiloso "Lo siento"._

-"_Como se le ocurre trauerlo a plató!! Le he dicho que lo mantubiese todo lo alejado que pudiese!! Cuando lo pille me va ha oir"_

-Atencion!! Comenzamos a grabar en cinco, cuatro…

-Ah! Ya empieza! Bueno pues…esto…que te parece si nos quedamos a verlo Naruto?-preguntó Deruy

-Vale, por que no…oye… que es eso…?-dijo Naruto señalando a un enorme peluche lila claro que se habia plantado delante de las camaras y movia mucho los brazon mientras hablaba sobre la programación de la tarde.

-Ah, "eso" es SonSon, es la estrella del programa para niños que se emite por la tarde, son solo diez minutos cada media hora, por que el resto son series pera los pequeños, pero aun así a los pequeñazos les encanta.

-Ahhhh…Es…un robot?

-Un robot?? Que va! – dijo Deruy riendo un poco- debajo de toda esa maraña de pelo hay un chico.

-Quieres decir que existe una persona que tenga tanto pelo por todo el cuerpo y además lila?!

-E…no…claro que no…Eso es un disfraz…-.-U Haber, eso es un chico disfrazado que se encarga de presentar el programa.

-Ah…ya decia yo…No le dejan participar en otro programa? Pobre…quizas no sirve…

-Pero que estas diciendo!! Kosei es un actor buenisimo!! No solo hace este programa sino que también hace series y ademas es doblador.

-Ko…sei…?

-A, perdon, Kosei es el verdadero nombre de "SonSon", y por favor no veulvas a decir delante mio que por que alguien haga un programa como este no es un buen actor, es más dificl que un papel normal, dime si tu serias capaz de meterte en el papel de un animal peludo que tiene que enseñar a unos niños mientras los divierte. Y el hecho de que vaya así vestido es solo un detalle, por que Kosei no es poco atractivo y si lo pusiemos tal cual delante las cmaras en un programa educativo verias a las niñas pegadas al monitor como lapas y a los niños jugando al play mobil.

-Vaya…que complicado…oye, Deruy, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Puedo evitar q me la hagas? – dijo Deruy con su tipica sonrisa.

-Tu…Tambien eres bisexual? – Deruy pareció pillado por sorpresa por que abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó mirando como si fuese un bicho raro.

-Ha que viene eso ahora? o.o

-Es que como has dixo que el tio ese era guapo, pues he pensado que a lomejo tambien te iban los hombres.

-Pues si te digo la verdad, no, no me van los hombres, y no sera por apariencias por que por aquí pasan diariamente chicos muy atractivos.

-ya veo…Oye Deruy…

-No iba ha ser solo una pregunta? u.uU

-A ti te han ofrecido alguna vez alguien famoso…ya sabes?

-Eh? Ah, ya veo por donde vas, pues la verdad es que si, sabes que? En su mayoria hombres u.u

-EH?- Naruto lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-La mayoria són actores que acaban de rodar y tienen un calentón de los que asustan, y como la tele es muy grande acaban encontrando a alguien.

-Entonces tu…-Naruto lo miraba cada vez más sorprendido- tu has…? Y… y que papel jugabas…?- preguntó Naruto picado por la curiosidad.

-Tu que crees?-preguntó Ryuchi sin perder la sonrisa.

-Pues…-Naruto miro a Deruy de arriba abajo-…yo…esto…no se…

-Haber si lo adivino, no me ves ni de seme ni de uke.

-Un que…o.oU

-Aix… que no me ves llevando las riendas pero tampoco a cuatro patas, verdad? u.uU

-Pues la verdad es que las clabao…

-No te preocupes no eres el primero, los que no se sabe bien si són seme o uke son los suke, que pueden hacer ambos papeles, todo depende de la situación.

-Claro…ah!- Naruto pareció recordar algo _"e…entonces…Deruy…" _no pudo evitar poner cara de trauma. Deruy lo miraba sin entender, con una expresion confusa.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Os dejo con la serie que estabais esperando!! "_Tchú! Tchú! Pasageros al tren del amor!!_" Nos vemos luego!!

-CORTEN!!

-Anda, ya se ha acabado- dijo Deruy, su expresion cambió cuando vió que Yuka se acercaba con una expresion que ya conocia.

-Naruto, te lo quito un momento- dijo esta y agarró a Deruy de la cmisa y tiró de el apartandolo de allí sin compasión ninguna.

-Que…que le pasa…?-pudo articular Naruto cuando se quedó se alejaron los dos.

Unos metros más allà…

-Se puede saber que haciais aquí?! Te dige que lo alejases del plató!! Y no solo lo has traido, sino que os habeis quedado,aquí, tan tranquilos, hablando!! Y si hubiese venido el Uchiha eh?! Y SI UBIESE VENIDO EL UCHIHA!!!- decia Yuka zarandeando a Deruy, que habia cogido por el cuello de la camisa.

-Ay que mareo…-Deruy no alcanzaba a decir nada más. Por fin Yuka lo soltó

-Bueno, ya no se le puede hacer nada, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir!!dijo Yuka señalandolo con un dedo.

-Va…le…hay mi cabeza…-dijo Deruy frotandose la sienes-Por cierto, de verdad crees que esta bien dejar a Naruto solo con el Uchiha por aquí, vamos que si quieres que vuelva a probar de violarlo vas bien.

-AHH!! Es verdad!! Naruto!! Eh!- Yuka ya iba ha volver corriendo con Naruto cuando se paró en seco y miró a Deruy- Tu como sabes que el Uchiha intentó violar a Naruto?

-Pues ya me imaginaba algo, pero ahora cuando estabamos hablando Naruto me lo ha confirmado.

-Te lo ha contado?

-No, bueno, no directamnte, pero se ha acabado delatando.

-A bueno, pues supongo que ya está todo, pero si lo sabias por que lo has traido a plató?

-Lo traido por que no podiamos estar molestando en cualquier lado, y aunque hubiese aprecido el Uchiha, yo no me he separado de el en ningun momento, y no me suena que al uchiha le vayan los trios delante de un plató entero.

-Ay Deruy como te quiero!! – yuka se agarró a su cuello.

-Que si… que si… pero el Uchiha sigue por aquí y Naruto esta solo…-dixo y hecho, Yuka se habia sltado y corria en _spring_ la distancia que la separaba de Naruto.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Tu debes ser Naruto-dijo aquel hombre.-Sasuke me ha dicho algo para ti. **(NA: Ein? XD)**

Naruto se lo quedo mirando perplejo y asustado. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, aquel que habia intentado violarlo. Tragó saliva.

-Bien pues…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Yuka vió como aquel hombre de pelo plateado se acercaba a Naruto. Sabia quien era, lo habia visto con Sasuke. Sasuke. Sí, aquel hombre era el manager-representante del Uchiha. Y siendo tan cercano al Uchiha, que se acercase a Naruto no podia ser bueno.

-Naruto!! –gritó llegando donde se encontraba sentado el ojiazul. Aun jadeante por el recorrido se plantó entre Naruto y el representante del Uchiha, desafiante.

-Vaya!! Hola –saludo el peliplateado – esto… _Puta_?? n.n - Yuka se puso tensa y este siguió ablando- claro que espero no haberte molestado, Sasuke te llamaba así y como no conocia tu nombre pues he supuesto que no te importaria. A proposito yo soy Kakashi.

-Je…-Yuka esbozó una de sus enign¡maticas sonrisas- no te preocupes, para vosotros dos será suficiente, y si preferis no mentarme ami no me importaria.

-Ya veo…Bueno, Naruto hasta la proxima. Adios –dijo mirando a Yuka justo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

El ambiente estubo tenso un momento, hasta que llego Deruy salido de dios sabe donde y preguntó:

-Naruto, estas bien? Que te ha dixo?

-Eh? Ah, si, claro, estoy bien, y lo que me ha dicho…- a su mente vino la frase de Kakashi "Sasuke me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo" Eso habia dicho, Naruto sabia que era lo que seguramente queria Sasuke. Era una trampa como la copa de un pino, lo unico que tenia que hacer era decirselo a Yuka y ella se ocuparia del Uchiha…dejarselo a Yuka… Iba a hacer eso siempre? No podia, tenia que ir a ver al Uchiha y poner los puntos sobre las ies el solo – no me ha dicho nada, bueno, tonterias…

-De verdad?- dijo entonces Yuka – De verdad de la buena?

-Claro que s…

-YUKA!!! Vamos a empezar a grabar ya!! Que haces que no vienes?!

-Ya voy!! Madre mia… que gente… mira si me quieren que tienen que alargar la publicidad por mi, claro que tambien habrá gente que este cagandose en todo lo que se mueve…

-Y si en vez de sacar la teoria de la existencia humana, vas ya? u.uU-dijo Deruy

-Que buena idea, Deruy!! Un plan que roza la perfección… de hecho podria decirse que la impacta de lleno…bien pensado!! **(NA: viva Raruto, la mitica obra de Jesulink XD)**

-YUKA!!!!

-Voy!!

-Que mal esta… en fin Naruto, que tengas suerte, yo tambien tengo que irme.

-Su…suerte?

-Claro, no quedrás dejar que Sasuke se salga con la sulla no?

Y dejando a Naruto boquiabierto se marchó.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Aun falta una hora para el momento acordado- se dijo Naruto. No podia estar tranquilo, estaba carcomido por el nerviosimo y la duda – y si no puedo dejarle claro que no me interesa y esta vez consigue forzarme…?- un escalofrio recorrió su espina dorsal. no, eso no iba ha pasar, tenia que quitarse esas ideas con la cabeza- es como si lees en un horóscopo que te va a pasar algo malo y te rayas, si vas rayao fijo que algo de pasa.

-Hay tienes razón, no es bueno pensarse las cosas demasiado n.n

-AHHHH!! Deruy, de donde has salido?!  
-Acabo de llegar n.n he acabado con mis cosas y como vas a ir a plantarle cara al Uchiha dentro de una hora he dixo "vamos a echarle un cable"

-En… en primer lugar, voy a hacerlo solo y en segundo…como sabes que es dentro de una hora?

-Lo acabas de decir justo cuando yo llegaba jeje, y he dixo echarte un cable, no ir contigo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_-Tengo un mal presentimiento… _

_-Un mal presentimiento? De que hablas Yuka?_

_-No se… tengo la sensación de que algo malo le va a pasar a Naruto…_

_-venga ya!! Ahora eres vidente? Son paranoias tuyas solo jajaja!!_

_-Que gracioso, haber si me dices eso cuando pueda alcanzarte ¬¬_

_-E…j eje… n.nU _

_-jajaja, cualquiera diria que no sabes como es Yuka!! Jajaj!!_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Naruto

-Eh?

-Ya es la hora- dijo Deruy mirando su reloj?

-A! Ya tengo que ir para allí…

-No, en realidad…

-Eh?

-La hora paso hace dos minutos, deberias estar allí ya

-Que?! Por que no mé has avisado antes?!

-Se me ha pasado por completo, lo siento. Bueno, dicen que llegar tarde da carisma n.n

-Eso me da igual ahora, ya no llego… tal vez no deberia ir. Tu que harias, Deruy?

-Yo por mi seguridad en lo que a Yuka concierne no iria, pero tienes que ir para dejarle las cosas claras al Uchiha… Y si lo hechamos a piedra, papel y tijeras??

-Pe…pero…

-Venga un, dos, tres piedra, papel o tijera, uno dos tres, YA!!

-Papel  
-Tijera, he ganado yo, así que te toca ir a ver al Uchiha.

-Pero no era al reves?

- yo no he dixo eso, va venga que llegaras mas tarde si se puede!!

-AAA!! Es verdad!! Me voy!! Hasta luego!!

Naruto se alejo corriendo pasillo adelante.

-Que inocente es, no se ha dado cuenta de que ganase quien ganase le diria que la opcion era ir a ver a Sasuke. Lo siento por Yuka pero no puede depender siempre de ella…solo espero que se lo tome con buen humor…claro que siendo ella…empiezo a arrepentirme de haberlo dejado ir…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Gya… ya se ha acabado mi turno… bueno, me voy pa casa. Donde estará Naruto?? Eruy debe estar cerca, le preguntare a el- Yuka salió corriendo hacia ningun lado concreto y no tardó en encontrarlo- Deruy!!

-Ah!! Yuka…o…ola n.nU

-Has visto a Naruto??

-Ha Naruto?? Pues no, no lo he visto n.nU

-Y no sabes donde puede estar?

-No…ni idea…ah!! –bombillita sobre la cabeza de Deruy XD- me dijo que fueras pasando para casa, que tenia que ir a comprar no se que…

-Comprar? A estas horas?? Como no vaya a un 24 horas… En fin, gracias Deruy, yo voy pasando!!

-De nada…-Deruy se despidió saludadno con la mano discretamente- si se llega enterar de que he dejado que Naruto vaya a ver a Sasuke solo, me mata…u.uU

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Yuka se dirigia a la salida del estudio cuando se encontró con una presencia desagradablemente familliar:

-Vaya, ola n.n- le sonrió Kakashi. Yuka simplemente lo miro fijamente- no estas con Naruto?

-Naruto se ha ido ya.- se limitó a contestar con un tono seco y frio.

-Ya veo, tu te vas ya, Yuka? n.n

-Te dige que así me llaman mis amigos y tu no figuras entre ellos.

-Ya, pero me gustaria y por algo se empieza: vamos a tomar algo juntos? n.n

-No tendrias que irte con u querido Uchiha?

-Sasuke ha desaprecido sin decirme siquiera a donde iba hace un rato, supongo que seguirá en el estudio. Ya se las arreglará solo – Kakashi se percató de que Yuka habia cambiado ligeramente la expresion de su cara.

-Tengo cosas por hacer, no voy a ir contigo- dijo secamente, se dio la vuelta… para volver por donde habia venido, caminando con paso tranquilo hasta pasar una esquina, quando Kakashi pudo escuchar el sonido de los pasos de alguien que corre. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-Se habrá olvidado algo…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto llegó corriendo al lugar acordado **(NA: os aclaro que estaba dentro del estudio eh?) **No se veia al Uchiha por ningun lado. Pensó que tal vez se habia cansado de esperar y se habia ido. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero se encontró con los inescrutables ojos de Sasuke:

-Vaya, pensaba que no vendrias- Naruto se quedó en simismado mirando a Sasuke, pero respondió.

-Claro que he venido!! Y te voy a dejar las cosas claras!! No voy a permitir que…-no pudo seguir hablando, Sasuke lo calló con un beso, pero era diferente a la otra vez. Ahora era un beso tierno en vez de rudo. Naruto se sintió estraño, era una rara calidez lo que sentia, y ahabria deseado no separarse del Uchiha nunca, pero este rompió el contacto para coger aire.

-Te quiero, Naruto.

Se quedo como hipnotizado, Sasuke lo habia agarrado por la cintura y lo miraba fijamente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse notablemente. Que era esa sensación que experimentaba? Por que justo ahora que estaba con Sasuke? Quizas…

-Yo…yo tambien te kiero Uchi…

-Sasuke.

-Sa…suke- Este volvió a juntar su boca con la del rubio- Te quiero, Sasuke.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Dio un puñetazo a la pared con fuerza, pero lo suficientemente flojo como para que no lo escuchasen, apoyó la cabeza en la pared y suspiró. "Te quiero, Sasuke". _¡¡Te quiero, Sasuke!! _ Aquellas palabras sabian a veneno en su cabeza, Naruto se encontraba abrazado al asqueroso Uchiha y se besaban con deseo. Habia creido que Naruto habia marchado solo y volvia solo para confirmar que la ligera sospecha que se habia planteado al hablar con Kakashi era solo un sospecha. Y se encontraba con aquello. Naruto no solo habia vuelto a verse con Sasuke, se habia… se habia…¡enamorado de el!

No aguantaria aquella escena mucho rato, se separó de la pared y se perdió de vuelta en dirección a la salida.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Cuando llegó, volvió a encontrarse con Kakashi que se habia sentado en uno de los bancos de la entrada. Este se giró hacia ella y le sonrió, parecia que iba ha decir algo pero Yuka se adelnató:

-Sigue en pie la propuesta de ir ha tomar algo?

_**AVISO!!!:**_

_El proximo capitulo será el ultimo de este maravilloso fic. Que porke? Porke no me quedan ideas XD, pero pronto tendré otra de mis paranoias que adaptare en forma de fic corto, así que no sufrais. De mientras podeis ir leyendo mi fic conjunto con mi querida amiga Ran!! Lo encontrareis en nuestro profile!! Gracias por leer!! _

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

KS-CamiBor: Sasuke no es emo… y so de que los emos no sois hijos de puta… si te quitamos a ti…XD es coña, eres mu maja cuando quieres. **Cuando kieres XD**. Me alegro que te guste.

matakishi-chan: Odio a Sasuke por que lo odio, es un odio irracional XD. Sasunaru es Sasuke de seme, si te gusta Naruto de seme es Narusasu. No haré sufrir a Sasuke, pero Gaara no saldrá, no da tiempo XD. Sasuka simplemente murió siendo feto, antes de nacer XD. Y sobre lo de Ino… va a ser que no…

Sayui: Perdona!! XD fallo mio!! No esperaba que un chico mirase mi fic. A Sasuke procuraré cuadrarlo un poco más. Deruy es dios, no necesita que nadie le cuente nada XD. Es Yukaaaaaa XD Y me alegro que te guste, nos veremos por ultima vz en la proxima actualizacion pero puedes leer mi otro fic, por supusto sale Yuka :P y a falta de Deruy, te gustará Ryuchi XD

elsi cool: Yuka vuelve a la carga? Cuando se ha ido? xD que Yuka le de por culo al Uchiha… te he perdido el respeto… XD Como ya te conteste eso es todo XD DEW

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_Bueno gente, hasta aquí este capitulo!! Espero que os haya gustado!! Y si no soportais las faltas de ortografia os jodeis!! Ya sabeis reviews._

_PD: me ha subido la autostima, asi que al que dege un review malo lo degollo como a un cerdo en epoca de matanza n.n Adios!!!!!!!!_


	4. Capitulo 4

_BU!!!!! Waaaa!! Que susto!!! XD Después de… tanto tiempo –w- me tenéis aki de nuevo con el ULTIMO capitulo de este maravilloso fic. Ya, da mucha penita pero quereis saber cuantas personas leyeron el capitulo 3?? Trece. TRECE, solo trece!! u.u pero si leeis hasta el final podreis llevaros una sorpresa, que sea agradable o no ya lo decidireis vosotros xD Ala, a leer… calculando el descenso de las lecturas leeran este capitulo…3 personas…que deprimente…_

_**CAPITULO FINAL!!: Odio no correspondido!!**_

Deruy recorria los pasillos de arriba abajo llevandose las manos a la cabeza, mientras se tiraba ligeramente de los pelos (XD) :  
-No llega, no llega ¡¡NO LLEGA!! HOY ES EL ESPECIAL DE **"You and you adolescent star" ** Y NOS FALTA UNA CAMARA!!!! YUKA!! DONDE TE HAS METIDO!!!!

**-**No hace falta que me grites que estoy aquí…

Deruy se giró de golpe para encontrarse con la pelirroja… que no tenia muy buena cara, y junto a ella… Hatake Kakashi?! 

-Pe…Pero que pasa AQUÍ?!- soltó.

-Aj…mierda… no grites…- dijo Yuka llevandose una mano a la cabeza.

-¿¡Se puede saber que haces tú…CON EL?! – dijo Deruy cada vez más perdido.

-Yo puedo contestarte a eso- dijo Kakashi- fuimos a tomar unas copas – Deruy empalideció un poco…- y le han sentado un poco mal n.n

-¿¡Mal?! ¿¡ MAL?! Yuka, no puedes beber!! ES QUE NO SABES QUE QUEDAS HEXA UN TRAPO?!

-JODER!! QUE NO ME GRITES!! – acto seguido se llebo las manos a la cabeza con un gemido y se encogio un poco.

-Vale, eso cuadra, dices que ha bebido… y lleva una resaca que asusta…pero…por-que-venís-¿¡JUNTOS?!

-Se lo cuento??- Kakashi miró de reojo a Yuka.

-Haz lo que te de la gana…

-Vale –se giró hacia Deruy- nos fuimos de copas, bebio un poco más de lo que devia y como luego no podia ni tenerse en pie…

"_Pero no havia bebido 'un poco más de lo que devia'?!"_

-…y como no podia ni tenerse en pie – repitio como leyendo la mente de Deruy- no podia dejar marcharse sola y tampoco podia acompañarla ha donde vive por que ella no estaba como para dar indicaciones, asi que…-Deruy se iba desalmando conforme Kakashi iba hablando…- me la llebé para mi casa y hemos pasado la noche juntos- finalizó.

Deruy tenia la mandibula desencajada, en vez de boca parcia que tenia un agujero del metro (xD).

-Hemos DORMIDO juntos- corrigió Yuka, Deruy seguia … como estubiese e intentaba ordenar toda aquella información dentro de su cabeza.

-Habeis pasado…la noche juntos…- dijo repitiendolo aun sin creerselo.

-Dormido, hemos dormido juntos.

-Solo dormir…?

-Si, solo dormir- repitió Yuka por enesima vez.

-¿De verdad? ¿¡ DE VERDAD DE LA BUENA !? – (Yoigo xD)

-AH!! JODER!! QUE SI!! Y COMO VUELVAS A GRITAR TE QDAS SIN CABEZA!!! Eh… espera…- Yuka pareció recordar algo…- No hará falta que vuelvas a gritar!! Tu sabias que Naruto iba con Sasuke y los encubriste!!!!!!- lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa

-Te…te has dado cuenta n.nU

-NO SOY IDIOTA POR MUCHO QUE LO PAREZCA SABES?!

-Yuka… me ahogo…

De golpe Yuka lo soltó y Deruy cayó de rodillas al suelo, tosiendo. Alzó la vista hasta cruzarla con la de Yuka, esta desvió la mirada y empezó a andar hacia el plató.

-Yuka…que pasó?- Pudo apreciar que Yuka se crispaba ligeramente

-Naruto… él…se…se ha- parecia que le costaba un sobre esfuerzo pronuciar lada letra- se ha… ena…- entonces se tensó por completo y un grito resonó por todo el pasillo – SE HA ENAMORADO DEL UCHIHA!!!!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Yuka andaba hacia el plató con un paso rapido mirando al suelo, tenia el rostro tapado por el flekillo y parecia que cualquiera que pasase cerca suyo quedaria reducido a cenizas.

-Maldito Uchiha hijo de perra, cabezón siniestro violador pervetido pederasta gilipollas come mierda…- la real academia de la lengua no disponia de suficientes insultos, pero ella iba mentandolos todos incluso alguno nuevo, cuando de repente escuchó algo.

Algo que sonaba a estampida de animales salvages en celo… animales salvages que iban tomando forma de personas… cuyos berridos se iban volviendo voces que gritaban euforicas…Solo podian ser una cosa…

-AGH!!!!!!!!!!! NO PUEDE SER!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡FANS!!!!!! – salió corriendo buscando un sitio donde refugiarse de aquella manada de chicas con hormonas rebolucionadas, que gritabn algo que realmente la descomponia por dentro.

-_**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! VAMOS A VER A SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! KIAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! KEREMOS UN HIJO TUYO!!!!!!.**_

Si no hubiese estado demasiada ocupada corriendo les abria abierto la cabeza a todas las allí presentes. Y entonces encontro el almacen de maquillage. Le falto tiempo para arrojarse al interior de la habitación.

-Va…vale…salvada…-se apoyó contra la puerta y entonces vio otra figura dentro del almacen - ¡¡TÚ!!

-Callate que van a encontrarnos!!! – dijo Sasuke sin alzar la voz.

-Que demonios haces tú aquí!?

-Huir de las fans, y parece que no soy el unico.

-Huyendo de tus fans eh…

-Ni se te pase por la cabeza _entregarme_ por que tu estarias conmigo, las fans pensarian cualquier cosa, y entonces moririas joven…

-Aj, mierda, es verdad… me tocará esperar que acaben de pasar…dios!! Como puede haver tantas!? Que mierda te ven!? – se giro a Sasuke y lo examinó de arriba abajo.- a lo mejor son retrasadas mentales…

-A lo mejor es que alguien de aquí tiene el gusto atrofiado.

-Hablas en tercera persona para referirte a ti mismo??

Saltaban xispas entre los dos.

-Tu diras lo que quieras pero tienes que tengo un cuerpo que es una pieza de museo- saltó entonces Sasuke.

-Da igual lo muy bueno que estes si por dentro estas podrido – le respondió.

-Acabas de decirme que estoy "muy bueno"

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Claro que lo has dicho

-AH!! MIERDA DE FANS!! QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!! – cambio de tema discretamente…

-Dios, son insoportables, ojala me dejasen en paz.

-No te caen bien tus fans??

-Estoy por jurar que no son seres racionales

-Vaya, si al final resultara que tenemos algo en común – dijo Yuka enarcando una ceja – atención, pregunta "Jamas saldrias con una fan a no ser que…?"

-jamás saldria con una fan- contestó Sasuke.

-Ya son dos cosas… aunque yo no tengo fans.

-Podrias tenerlas si te dedicases a actuar, algunas veces he visto los numeros que le montas a ese amigo tuyo y no lo haces del todo mal.

-Lo se, pero prefiero tener una vida anonima.

-La fama no es facil de controlar.

-Que te lo digan a ti- se miraron fijamente… y se hecharon a reir.

-Bueno, en algo nos parecemos, pero respondeme a una cosa- el ambiente se tensó… Sasuke tomo aire y…- ¿¡los chupa chups de que sabor!?

-De coca cola, por supuesto!!

-Por supuesto!! – repitio Sasuke muy convencido. Volvieron a empezar a reirse y entonces Yuka saltó:

-Sasuke.

-Que?

-Te odio

-Y?

-Como le hagas algo malo a Naruto te mataré

-Todo de pende de todo lo que entiendas tu por _algo malo_.

-Que puedes follartelo todo lo que quieras pero como le dejes plantado algo por el estilo moriras.

-Trato hecho.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Deruy habia corrido como alma que lleba el diablo a contarle a Naruto que Yuka se habia enterado de lo de Sasuke **(Na:dios cuanto nombre…)** y que por tanto su vida estaba en peligro, Kakis habia seguido toda la conversación entretenido, como el que ve un culebrón. Entonces una manada de borregos…er…fans, les pasaron por encima y fueron a sentarse en las gradas. Se escucharon por los altavoces , los 15 minutos que faltaban que empezase el programa. Y fue entonces cuando creyeron haberse vuelto locos. Al plató llegarón Sasuke y Yuka… charlando tan tranquilos el uno al lado del otro y riendo de vez en cuando.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Hola a todos y bienbenidos a este especial de **"You and you adolescent star" **en el que presentaremos todas las super estrellas de la temporada!!! Nuestro primer invitado es aquel maravilloso cantante que alcanzó el numero uno de las listas de más vendidos en poco tiempo!!! SASUKE UCHIHA!!!

_**-KIAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!!!**_

-Hola- dijo dirigiendo un a de sus sonrisas a las fans y saludandolas con la mano.

-Muchas gracias por venir Sasuke.

-Nada. Es un placer.

-Estais todos preparados en casa?! Si quereis preguntar cualquier cosa enviad un mensaje al telefono que aparece en pantalla!! Estas a punto Sasuke!?

-Nunca tanto como ahora.

-Bien, me dicen que ya tenemos algunas preguntas por hacer, la primera es…

En la pantalla del plató apareció un mensaje que nadie esperaba:

_**Recuerda tu promesa siempre **_

_**o te haré comer una tonelada de **_

_**xupa xups cargados de odio no correspondido**_

_**Atentamente.**_

_**Tu peor pesadilla**_

Y dejando a todos los alli presentes de piedra el mensaje desapareció de la pantalla. Cuando las camaras enfocaron de nuevo a plató, un cantante famoso y una camara de vida anonima esbozaron una sonrisa al unisolo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-No me entero de nada- dijo Naruto.

-No hay nada que entender – le contestó Yuka.

-Solo nos hemos dado cuenta de no somos tan diferesntes- continuó Sasuke.

-Dice la ciencia que los imanes del mismo polo se repelen- corraboró Deruy.

-Entonces ya no os aborreceis mutuamente?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Claro que si- contesto Sasuke.

-Pero lo hacemos desde el cariño- acabó Yuka.

Sasuke, Yuka y Deruy charlaban de algo a lo que Naruto era ajeno cuando Kakashi se le acercó:

-Yo de ti los vigilaria, que pueden acabar haciendose algo más que ami…enemigos desde el cariño.

-O.OU…

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

-Sabeis quien viene ahora al programa- preguntó Yuka

-Em… si, me parece que era… Sabaku no Gaara- contestó Deruy.

-Anda, la competencia directa de Sasuke n.n- dijo Kakashi.

-Sabaku no Gaara- repitió Sasuke.

-No es ese que viene por ahí- dijo Naruto señalando.

Todos se giraron sin discreción ninguna y buscaron al personage. Cuando lo encontraron todos se percataron de los mismo, SAbaku no Gaara los mira a ellos con un extraño brillo en los ojos, los observaba a cada uno.

-Esto no me hace gracia- Dijo Sasuke.

-Cualquiera diria que tiene algun interes especial por nocostros. – añadió Kakashi.

-Otro famoso? No se yo…- continuó Naruto

-No se porque tengo la impresión…-empezó Deruy

-Que ese tal Gaara tambien nos va a dar problemas- Finalizó Yuka –

_Ah, no, de eso nada._

-eh? Que?

_Este fic se acaba aquí _

-Quien habla!?- preguntó Naruto.

_Soy la autora ,niño corto. Y digo que el fic se acaba aquí._

-Pero los vas a dejar a todos así!?

_Tu no me discutas, que eres yo y lo sabias desde el principio!!_

-Ya bueno…

-Y que pasará con Naruto y conmigo!?- saltó Sasuke.

_Ah… sorpresa_

-que sorpresa si dices que se acaba el fic?!

…_esa es la sorpresa…_

-No puedes hacer eso!!!

_Claro que puedo, Bueno gente…_

-No vamos a permitirlo!!

_Me alegro de que hayais seguido este fic hasta…_

-no te da vergüenza?!

…_el final, ahora tengo que…_

-Eres una mala autora!!

…_despedirme por ahora ya que…_

-No puede…

…_este fic a llegado a su fin…_

-No va a hacerlo!! NO VA HA HACERLO!!

_Muchas gracias por leer_

-NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

_Después de las respuestas a los reviews, la sorpresa tan esperada_

Sayui: EL amor de Naruto es rapido por que yo no tengo capacidad de amar xD Gracias por leer este fic hasta el final, parece q los personages tampoco queriian que acabase xD Pd: me tienes que agregar al msn q me da q me caerias mu majo xD

matakishi-chan: Pues mira, si, ha salido Gaara, aunque… demasiado tarde!! XD Gracias por leer.

elsi cool: si, ya se acaba, que pensa, ninguna xD En fin lo de mis paranoias… solo lee hasta el final xD

Tmrrr: me alegro que te haya gustado!! Haber cuando nos ponemos en contacto?? Ok??

Naruta: ya te exaba en falta xD jajaja, me da que este final no te lo esperabas xD y una cosa, Yuka no esta enamorada de Naruto, comparte un triangulo amoroso q es Yuka x Chupa chups x Sasuke. Lo suyo es un vicio xD, en fin!! ADIOS!!

_**Presentación del proximo fic de la genial autora Dark Yokisa:**_

_Sasuke ha muerto durante una misión. Naruto no piensa aceptarlo. Hará cualquier cosa por recuperar a su amigo… tal vez incluso… ¿negociar con la muerte? Naruto y el espirtu porta almas partiran en un viaje para reamontonar los recuerdos del alma de Sasuke y así poder revivir a el mejor amigo de Naruto. _

_Este fic es una comedia/parodia._

_No todo será risa y tal vez (seguro) haya escenas de violencia._

_Gracias por todo._


End file.
